I'm Out of Breath Because I've been Screaming
by cheesemunkys14
Summary: This takes place after the 1st movie. Thanks for the support, everybody!
1. A Reunion in the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from SCREAM or any other movie in  
the trilogy.  
  
I'm Out of Breath Because I've Been Screaming  
(Gale, Randy, Sidney, and Neil in Stu's front yard)  
(Randy and Sidney sitting in ambulance while Randy gets fixed up)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gale: (after finishing her story for TV) "Sidney! Randy! Are you two okay  
now, or would you like to come over to the hospital with me to see Dewey?"  
Sidney: "I'm fine. I guess."*tears roll down her cheek*  
Randy: "Sid, come on. Don't cry. I got shot, and I'm not crying."  
Sidney: *Laughs* "Please, Randy."  
Neil: "Come on, Sidney, we'd better get going."  
Gale: "Alright, then. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."  
Sidney: "Okay. Bye."  
Randy: "Yeah."*gets last stitch in place* "OW! Bye, Gale."  
(At the hospital)  
Dewey: "Hey, Gale. How's Randy's shoulder? Better?  
Gale: "Well, he had to get 5 stitches, if that's what you mean." *laughs*  
"How about you? Is your back okay?"  
Dewey: *laughs* "That's better than being in here.. Yeah, it's fine, but  
I'm having trouble moving my right arm..."  
Gale: "Oh. Don't worry, it'll be better soon."  
(Randy walks in)  
Randy: "Knock-Knock! Where's this supposed "brave" cop? Just kidding,  
Dewey."  
Dewey: "Hi, Randy! How ya doing'?"  
Randy: "Not too bad, not too good, just fine. The shoulder hurts, but  
that's what I get for being in love with Sid."*chuckles to himself*  
Gale: "Now, that's not the reason.Billy just went crazy. Don't stop loving  
Sidney if you feel you need to."  
Dewey: "This may be the morphine talking, but I think Gale's right!"  
Gale: "Hey!"  
Randy: "Maybe you are right. I do love Sid, but what if something happens  
to her next time?"  
Dewey: "There won't be a next time.. Hopefully."  
Gale: "What do you mean? Do you think this will happen again?"  
Randy: "God, I hope not."  
(Sidney knocks and comes in)  
Sidney: "Hi, everybody. Dewey, I got you a balloon." *hands it to Dewey*  
Dewey: "Thanks, Sid!" *reads aloud* " 'World's Biggest Hero'. Hey, there's  
even a picture of a hero on it! (A sub sandwich is sometimes called a hero.  
Hehe!)  
Sidney: "I thought you might like it."  
Randy: "Hi, Sid."  
Sidney: "Hi, Randy.Hi, Gale."  
Gale: "Sidney, hi. Where's your dad?"  
Sidney: "He's waiting for me outside. You can go and say hello if you  
want."  
Gale: "No, I'll just stay here with Dewey. Just tell him I said 'hi'."  
Randy: "Yeah, me too."  
Dewey: "Me three."  
Sidney: "Okay. I'll see you all later, then. Bye."  
(Sidney leaves the room)  
Randy: "You know what? Every time she's near me I get so quiet when I have  
so much to say to her. Isn't that weird?"  
Gale: "Then the next time you see her, you should tell her how you feel!"  
Dewey: "Yeah! Maybe she feels the same way."  
Randy: "Or not! She just lost her psychotic boyfriend, I don't think she  
wants another one that's been hopelessly in love with her for 3½ years."  
Gale: "I think it's sweet. Just tell her!"  
Randy: "I don't know. I'll think about it. But for now, I gotta go home.  
See ya later, you two."  
Dewey: "Bye Randy!"  
Gale: "Bye!"  
(Randy leaves)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Cameras and the Sadness of Schoolwork

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any characters from Scream. but I would like  
to own Jamie Kennedy and Matthew Lillard.WooHoo!!!  
(Sidney and Randy are having a phone conversation.)  
Sidney: "I'm so stupid! How could I do something like that?"  
Randy: "Sid, stop it! So you made one wrong decision. Everyone makes  
mistakes."  
Sidney: "Going to that party was a mistake. If I hadn't gone, Tatum would  
still be here. It's all my fault." *starts crying*  
Randy: "Don't cry. It's not your fault and you're not stupid. You're a  
brilliant person. Tatum's in a better place, now. Billy and Stu can't hurt  
her anymore. They can't hurt you either. They're gone forever."  
Sidney: *sniff* "Randy, thank you for comforting me. You're such a great  
friend. I don't ever want to lose you." *sniff*  
Randy: "Well, thanks Sid! You're a great friend, too, and I don't want to  
lose you either."  
Sidney: "Oh, I guess I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Ok? Bye!"  
Randy: "Ok. Bye, Sid."  
*hangs up*  
~*~*~*~Randy's thoughts*~*~*~*~  
"Well, at least she doesn't want to lose me. But as a friend? I can't stand  
this. I love her and I can't even tell her. I'll never get the girl. Only  
psychos like Billy and Stu get the girls. *Sarcastically* Maybe I should  
become a psycho, then I can have Sid to myself! Yeah right. I've got to  
stop kidding myself about this. I'll talk to her in the morning if I talk  
at all."  
~*~*~*~*Sidney's thoughts*~*~*~*~  
"Wow. Randy's such a great guy. I've never thought about him as more than a  
friend before, but I don't know what's come over me, now. I think about him  
more and more every day. And I call him all the time. But we're just  
friends! It doesn't mean anything! But, then again, maybe it does.."  
(The next day at school)  
Randy: "Hey, Sid."  
Sidney: "Hi, Randy."  
Randy: "What's up? Anything new?"  
Sidney: "No, not really. How about with you?"  
Randy: "Not too much. I still feel kind of weird about what's happened in  
the past few days."  
Sidney: "Me, too. I hope nobody is too freaked-out by us."  
Randy: "I hope so, too. I also hope I won't be attacked by cameras. Ahh!"  
*Spots camera-men coming towards them and takes off*  
Sidney: "Woah! Randy! Wait for me!" *runs after Randy*  
Cameraman: "Sidney Prescot! Randall Meeks! Can I just have a word with you  
two? What are your thoughts on Stuart Macher being released after being  
hospitalized yesterday?"  
*Sidney and Randy stop dead in their tracks*  
Sidney and Randy: "WHAT?! He's ALIVE?!?"  
Cameraman: "Yes, you haven't heard? He kept asking to see Sidney. Nobody  
would let him out of the hospital until this morning."  
*Gale runs up behind Randy*  
Gale: "Don't listen to them, guys. Just walk away." *turns to cameras*  
"Leave these kids alone! They've been through enough!" *gives them 'the  
finger' and walks away*  
Sidney: "Why didn't you tell me he was alive? I thought I killed him!"  
Randy: "Yeah! He could come back and get us!"  
Gale: "I didn't want to worry you so soon after this happened. I'm sorry."  
Sidney: "Is Dewey still in the hospital, or is he out now?"  
Gale: "He'll be in for 2 more days. Then he's going to come here and watch  
you two."  
Randy: "I hope 2 days goes by fast. I can't handle all these cameras. They  
make me nervous."  
Gale: "Well, none of them will be mine, so you don't have to worry about  
that."  
Sidney: "That reminds me, when is Kenny's funeral?"  
Gale: "Today. I'm going later, but you guys will still be in school. I can  
get you if you want to go with."  
Sidney: "No. Just give him a flower for me. How about you, Randy?"  
Randy: "I don't think I'll go either. Just give my love."  
Gale: "Ok. I'll come and pick you up after school, alright?"  
Randy: "Sure!"  
Sidney: "Ok, Gale."  
Gale: "Bye."  
Randy and Sidney: "Bye!"  
*Gale leaves*  
Randy: "What are we gonna do about our classes?"  
Sidney: "They probably won't give us any work. *Sarcastically* How sad; No  
work."  
Randy: "Yeah. Boo-Hoo."  
*Both laugh*  
Sidney: "Well, I have Biology right now. What've you got?"  
Randy: "I have Drama. At least we're right across the hall from each other.  
I PROMISE nothing bad will happen. And if I'm wrong and it does? I know the  
sound of your scream. I'll come running, Sid."  
Sidney: "Thanks Randy. You're the greatest." *gives him a hug*  
Randy: (thinking) "Aww, a hug from Sid. How nice!" *says to her* "Ok, then.  
I'll see you in a little while then. Bye."  
Sidney: "Ok. Bye!"  
*both leave for class*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Chapter 2  
I hope you guys like this so far. This is my first FanFic ever! Please  
review soon! Chapter 3 is in the making! 


	3. Thinking about Stu

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything from these movies.  
(Before school is out, Gale is at the hospital with Dewey)  
Dewey: "So... Stu IS alive? How did I not know this? He was in the same  
hospital as me, right?"  
Gale: "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I didn't even tell Sidney  
and Randy. They found out from the cameramen that followed them. Stu was  
here until this morning, then they released him. His parents are still on  
vacation, so they don't know anything about what happened. How are we going  
to protect Randy and Sidney, now?"  
Dewey: "Well, I'm getting out of here tomorrow, right?"  
Gale: "The day after tomorrow."  
Dewey: "Same difference. If you can keep an eye on them until then, they'll  
be fine."  
Gale: "But what if I can't be there?"  
Dewey: "Do you mean, like right now?"  
Gale: "Yes."  
Dewey: "I don't think Stu would do anything today. He's stupid, but not  
THAT stupid."  
Gale: "I hope you're right."  
Dewey: "I'm always right." *gives Gale a smile*  
Gale: *looks at her watch* "Oh! I have to go pick up Randy and Sid. I'll be  
back in a while." *gives him a kiss on the forehead* "Bye."  
Dewey: "Bye."  
(Back at school)  
Randy: "Sidney, you look scared. Are you okay?"  
Sidney: "Yeah, I'm okay. I just keep thinking about what might happen if  
Stu comes back."  
Randy: "Well, don't think about that. He won't come back to hurt you or me.  
I promise."  
Sidney: "I hope your promise is kept, then."  
*Gale pulls up in front of the school*  
Gale: "Hi guys. Hop in."  
Sidney: "Hi, Gale."  
Randy: "Ditto." *Both get in car*  
(At the hospital)  
Dewey: "Well, how was your bombardment of cameras today?" *laughs to  
himself*  
Randy: "That's not funny, Dewey. They were scaring me." *gives Dewey a mean  
look then laughs*  
Sidney: "Randy, he was just kidding."  
Randy: "I know that."  
Sidney: "By the way, how ya doin, Dewey?"  
Dewey: "Fine. Just fine. I think Gale has something to say." *Gale is  
giving him an impatient look*  
Gale: "This morning, Dewey told me that I should stay with you two until he  
gets out of the hospital. Then he can take over."  
Dewey: "That's true! I did say that!" *Randy, Sidney, and Dewey laugh*  
Randy: "That sounds good to me. How about you Sid?"  
Sidney: "Sure. The more the merrier!" *smiles sweetly*  
Gale: "Ok, then! What do you feel like doing now?"  
Dewey: "Ooh! My soaps are on! Everybody leave! Just kidding, guys."  
(Meanwhile in the Macher's front yard)  
Stu: "I need a way to find Sidney. She can't get away with this." *walks in  
the house* "Aww, CRAP!" *sees the mess left from the party* "Now I gotta  
clean all this up before my parents get home! Sidney's gonna pay.. And this  
time.it's personal.." *laughs evilly*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Chapter 3  
Well, I hope you liked Chapter 3.it wasn't as long as the other 2, but I'll  
make the next few a bit longer.  
Please R&R soon! 


	4. He's Baaaaack

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (boo hoo)  
(At Stu's house)  
Stu: *While cleaning blood up* "Stupid Sidney. Stupid Billy. Sidney should  
be dead. It's not my fault Billy screwed everything up.. I should've been  
in charge..... It's not fair. Well, at least I can go back and get Sidney  
by myself.... Then I won't have to watch after a stupid sidekick." *a knock  
on the door scares him* "AHH! Wait... It's someone new to kill!" *Laughs  
evilly again and runs to the door with a knife*  
(Btw...It's sad...It was a Girl Scout knocking at the door.)  
(Back at the hospital with Dewey, Randy, and Sidney)  
Dewey: "Are you guys ok with me not being there with you? Because I could  
send another police officer to be with you if you don't see Gale to be fit  
with it."  
Sidney: "No, Gale's fine. She'll do a great job of watching us... But  
she'll be pretty bored. We don't do anything!"  
Randy: "That's right! Mr. & Ms. Lazy!" *starts laughing*  
Sidney: "Ha ha. Very funny."  
Randy: "Oh, you know you liked it." *winks at her and smiles*  
(Gale comes back in the room)  
Gale: "I just saw the news and a 12-year old was murdered and hung at Stu's  
house...There was no one was there..I think he's got himself a new plan..."  
*a scared look comes across Sidney's face*  
Sidney: "Oh my God, no...This can't happen again!" *runs to Randy and he  
puts his arm around her*  
Randy: "Don't worry Sid...He won't hurt you while I'm here.." *smiles at  
her*  
Dewey: "Then I've gotta get out of here and help you guys."  
Gale: "No! You have to stay here until tomorrow. I won't let you leave. We  
can stay here with you."  
Dewey: "C'mon, Gale! I have to protect them and you!"  
Gale: "I can't, Dewey. I would if I could!"  
Randy: "Me and Sidney can stay here. Dewey and I can protect her." *gives  
Gale a pleading look*  
Gale: "Ok... As long as you promise to STAY HERE! You can't go anywhere  
without me or Dewey. You can stock up on food and stuff so you won't have  
to leave."  
Randy: "What about the bathroom?"  
Gale: "There's the door right behind you."  
Randy: *looks behind himself* "Oh!" *starts laughing* "Ok. As long as we  
got one of those here, I'm fine!"  
Dewey: "Sounds good to me! Gale?"  
Gale: "Fine. I'll be back in a little while."  
Randy, Dewey, and Sidney: "Bye, Gale."  
(Gale leaves again)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm sorry this chapter isn't too long either...I'm running out of stuff to  
write! I'll have more later...I PROMISE!!! 


	5. Love and new friends

Sorry I haven't written in such a long time.. I have lots of stuff going on  
and I haven't had that much time.  
Disclaimer: Ok... If you're dumb enough to think I actually OWN the Scream  
Trilogy, then I don't think you have enough brains to read this... (Sad,  
but true.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(The next day before school at Sidney's house)  
Sidney's monologue: (About the "Stu thing") "This is the second time this  
has happened to me...with one of the same people! I can't handle this..  
Well, I wouldn't if Randy wasn't here to protect me... Randy is so good to  
me.. I wonder why he's so quiet around me. He seems like a really 'chatty'  
kind of guy. Oh, well... I've gotta worry about MY life right now...Randy  
can handle himself... Can't he?"  
(At Randy's house)  
Randy's monologue: (About the "Stu thing") "Man, this is starting to get  
old! Why doesn't Stu just find a normal job instead of killing people? I  
guess he'll always be nuts. But I can't help the fact that Sid may be in  
trouble again... I can help her if I'm brave..But I'm not brave! What was I  
thinking? No... I HAVE GOT to protect Sidney! No matter what, I'll stand by  
her... Well, whatever.. Woah! I'm late!" (Randy didn't seem to notice the  
dark figure creeping out the door behind him.)  
(At school)  
Randy: "Good morning, dearest Sid."  
Sidney: "Morning, Randy. What's new?"  
Randy: "Not much. You're looking kinda tired.. Is everything okay?"  
Sidney: "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Randy: "Ok.. Just checking." *gives her a slight smile and she smiles back*  
*The bell for 1st period rings*  
Sidney: "Oh. I guess we have to get to class."  
Randy: "Yeah. I guess so."  
*Starts walking into building*  
Sidney: "Um.. Would you like to go to the lake after school and go  
swimming? With Gale and Dewey, of course."  
Randy: "Sure! I mean..Yeah!"  
Sidney: "Ok.. It'll be cool."  
*The new kid, Alan, walks up to them*  
Alan: "Hi. I'm new here, could you tell me where the main office is?"  
Sidney: "Hi, um.. It's right over there down the sidewalk.. Would you like  
us to walk you there?"  
Alan: "No thanks. I can manage. Come on, Caitlin!" *motions to the girl  
behind him*  
Caitlin: "Alan, wait up!" *Alan stops*  
Sidney: "Hi. I'm Sidney Prescott."  
Caitlin: "Hi, I'm Caitlin, and I guess you already know my boyfriend,  
Alan."  
Randy: "Hi Caitlin. I'm Randy."  
*Caitlin looks at him and smiles*  
Caitlin: "Hi, nice to meet you.. Hey, you're kinda cute!" *laughs to  
herself*  
Randy: "Thanks! Well, I DO try." *smiles at her*  
Alan: "Hey! Caitlin!"  
Caitlin: "Just kiddin, baby!"  
*Randy and Sidney laugh*  
Caitlin: "Well, I guess we've gotta go and get our schedules. See ya  
later!"  
Alan: "Yeah, bye!"  
Sidney: "Bye! Nice meeting you!"  
Randy: "Same here."  
*Alan and Caitlin leave*  
Sidney: "They seemed nice."  
Randy: "Yeah, if you like VERY pretty girls and jealous boyfriends!"  
Sidney: "He didn't seem that jealous.. That was just normal!"  
Randy: "Oh, yeah? Whatever. Let's go."  
*Both leave for 1st hour*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Chapter 5  
Hi everybody! I hope you liked this chapter. I added some new characters  
(Alan and Caitlin), from MY life (I'm Caitlin and I like a guy named Alan)  
so it would be more interesting for you! Need more reviews please! I'll  
post more! (and I'll be your best friend!) 


End file.
